


0.0

by im_on_craic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: "Your name is Motorized Servant Machine, Version O.T."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this story is gonna be mostly from oikawa's P.O.V., but i wanted the intro to be in hinata's lol

His name was Tooru, Shouyo is told, and he will be helping him adjust to his new life. 

 

His official name is Motorized Servant Machine, Version O.T., and it takes a few hours before Shouyo knows what all those words mean, and how they fit with one another. Then it takes him another few hours to ask Tooru what his name means, but it only takes Tooru three minutes to explain. He recites a speech, almost like he's heard that question a million times before. But there's no one else in the lab besides Tooru, and there aren't any traces of anyone else ever being there.

 

By the time Shouyo's 'sickness' clears up, his maker-"The Creator," Tooru had informed him-decides Shouyo should move into Tooru's dormitory. 

 

It's a small room, with two twin beds pushed against opposite sides of the room. There's a shelf over both, and one is already filled. It's Tooru's side, he explains, and then shows Shouyo everything he keeps on his shelf. There's his manual, his charger, a dictionary, and a book called a Bible. 

 

For whatever reason, Shouyo can't seem to understand the book called the Bible, and he can't find any information about it in the athenaeum that is his mind. Tooru can't give him a straight answer either, except that the Creator told him it was really popularly before. Their conversation ends there. 

 

They set Shouyo's stuff up quickly, and Tooru politely asks if he can observe Shouyo's manual, to which he grants permission. Tooru seems fascinated by the contents in the paper pamphlet, eyes wide, murmuring _self-sufficient_ under his breath like it's a crazy idea. Shouyo reaches into the depths of his archives and pulls up the word.

 

> _**self-sufficient**_  
>  _adjective_   able to take care of oneself

 

He doesn't understand. Tooru seems capable of caring after himself, and Shouyo distinctly remembers the first week he'd been operated and Tooru had been there, giving himself his own check-up. He remembers seeing the way Tooru cleaned up after every assistant in the mess hall, and how he had easily breezed through any errands the Creator gave him. 

 

Shouyo doesn't press any further, because he's still the new guy in the lab, and if Tooru wants to tell him something, he will.

 

 

 

His first few weeks go by without a problem, and Shouyo begins wondering why there were so many files sitting on the lab table one day, stamped with ~~**terminated**~~. Everyone in the lab is nice, and offer to help him adjust to his given body. Especially Tooru, who seems even more gleeful as the weeks drag on, and Shouyo doesn't get sick. 

 

 

 

One day, an intern in the lab bumps her arm against a table, and a clear liquid pours down her cheeks. 

 

"What's that?" Shouyo questions, sticking to Tooru's side. He's learned to shield himself behind the bigger frame whenever something still catches him off guard. For the most part, Tooru does a good job of protecting him, and explaining what's happening.

 

Now, as Shouyo glances at his face, he catches sight of the same puzzled expression he himself wears. "I don't know," Tooru murmurs, watching the intern scream, and the lab assistants rush to her side. 

 

Maybe, Shouyo wonders later, that's when Tooru's thirst for more began.


End file.
